


An Uncertain Return

by WishMage



Series: In Darkness We Grew [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Canon Temporary Character Death, Dissociation, Drug Use, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, POV Tim, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Protective Kon-El, Reunion, Self-Medication, Temporary Character Death, Tim is a mess, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Who is Superman?, author has no stigma against weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishMage/pseuds/WishMage
Summary: After over a year of being on the run from the League of Assassins, Tim's past just caught up with him. After betraying everyone he loved, being back in their midst is no easy thing.- A small taste of a world where Superman died in the 90s.





	An Uncertain Return

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a little piece of a larger story set in a world where Superman was killed by Doomsday in the 90s, and things went a bit different from there. I've actually forgotten large chunks of the original idea, but I like the feel of this verse in my head, so I may be writing more in it.  
> \- Kon is not actually underage here, Tim just has some strange hangups.  
> \- Tim's zoning in and out is dissociation as he's overwhelmed.  
> \- Entirely unbetad, all mistakes are my own.

 

Tim knew he was dying, and for a moment the thought stunned him. He didn't have time for that though. The man he'd just been threatening to kill was trying futilely to stop the bleeding, a determined look on his face as though he could save Tim. His eyes flickered over to the window where he'd seen the scope reflect and he realized it was a clean shot, the bullet had been meant for him, not Luthor. It was an almost perfect kill shot. Luthor was giving him seconds, if that. Tim reached up and gripped Lex's arm as the man put so much pressure on the wound he could barely breath. 

"Sorry." He gasped. "Tell Bruce he was right, and I'm sorry." He let himself relax then. 

"Tell them they made the right call, I would have." He was amazed he got it out, because his voice failed him then. He could feel himself dying and now, as his hand let go Lex's arm on it's own accord and slowly fell, he was panicking. He couldn't move, but he could feel his body failing and it was terrifying. He watched the transformation in Lex's face above him when the man realized that he wasn't going to make it. He must've forgotten for a moment that Tim didn't have the more rapid healing that was a baseline for most metas. No, given how sharp he was, that wasn't likely. He must not have realized how serious the injury was.

Luthor was saying his name now, over and over. Telling him to stay with him, and he wanted to, suddenly. Wanted to tell them all how wrong he'd been. That he'd trusted the wrong person and now they were all going to pay for it. That he was sorry he'd made the mistake of attempting to kill the man that had been almost like a father to him. 

He was overstimulated. He could feel his lungs filling with every painful breath as he choked on his own blood, feel his heart struggle and falter, feel the hard wooden floor under him. Tim wondered inanely if the wood would have to be replaced. 

Things shifted, and he heard footsteps that seemed to echo everywhere around him. There was a soft thump of boots hitting a floor and Tim woke up gasping for air and fighting his blanket. He rolled up off the mattress and into a defensive position, scanning the room with his back to the wall. He held his breath as he listened for any noise, before he exhaled slowly and flattened his back to the wall, sliding down. He listened for a few more moments, silent for long moments before he realized whatever woke him must have been part of the dream. Sometimes things went wonky in them between his death and waking up rising out of the Pit. 

He'd been on the run for just over a year now. He was finally to the point where it was only once or twice a week he had dreams about his death, or waking up in the Lazuras Pit.

Tense everywhere and shaking from the dream, he covered his ears and closed his eyes to try to block out sensation for a while. He had to try to find calm again. He pushed away the thoughts of how it felt to die. How scared he'd been when his voice had given out, how much he'd wanted to say more. He sucked in a deep breath shakily and grabbed wildly for a focus and landed on Bart. His next breath came a little easier as he pictured his wide gold eyes and quick easy smile. Another even easier breath and Bart's laughter flittered across his mind, so vivid he could almost hear it. Tears fell but he felt his calm returning as he pictured the man he'd left behind.

Lex's devastated expression came back to him then and he thought about just going back home. He could only hide behind Bruce and Lex for so long though. The League of Assasins would find him eventually, and Tim didn't want them going through his entire family to get to him. From what he'd gathered lately, they both seemed fine. If he went back he didn't know how long it would stay that way. Still, he couldn't help wonder again if maybe Ra's had come up against too much when he'd gone after Luthor and Metropolis. Maybe sending the man's own family had pushed Lex to do something drastic to make Ra's back off. He wondered again if it was the right thing to do to not let them know he was alive. He didn't want to die again but it was preferable to everyone he cared about being all that stood between him and the League.

He dropped his head forward onto his knees and drug his fingers up through his hair, which had gotten quite long over the past year. It hung now almost to his shoulders and he'd taken to raking his fingers through it to calm down. He sighed, feeling better as the horror of the dream faded and looked up and around the room again. He wiped the tears from his face and pushed against the wall only to stumble back over and crash back onto the mattress. After a long moment, glanced at the Mentoid's tin he kept beside the bed.

 Well, it was for moments like this, exactly. With a sigh and a feeling like he was giving in, he pushed himself up slightly and reached out for the tin. He pulled out the bag inside and lifted out one of the joints he'd rolled. It had been lit once, the other day when he felt a panic attack coming on and stopped it before it got bad. He'd moved again since then. That had been in Philidelphia. Two days later and he was in Georgia. Maybe the over humid air in this place was to blame for the focus in the dream of blood choking him. He lit the end and inhaled, feeling the tension finally start to wash out of him as he exhaled a moment later.

He watched the smoke curl upward for a moment before he took another drag, closing his eyes as he pulled. When he opened them, there was someone standing in the room and his heart slammed in his chest. He scrambled back up, and in his sudden panic, away from his gun. He forced himself into calm and assessed the situation as he'd been taught. He was standing in a tank top and boxers with no weapon up against a heavily armed... Jason Todd. Tim swallowed and relaxed minutely, looking his psudo-brother over. Questions flooded his mind, but instead of asking he raised the joint he'd clenched in his fingers in his panic and inhaled. Once he had his fill, he held it out in offer. Jason's mouth quirked and Tim kept from flinching when the older man reached out and took it. 

"Are you here to see it sticks this time?" He asked, before finally exhaling. Once he'd realized the shot had been for him, while he'd been moving and had been a killshot, he'd known there were only a few who could have made it. He'd been fairly certain it had been Jason even before he died. If it had been Roy he wouldn't have had any time. He didn't exprect the crushed expression that question brought to the older man's face though. He took the joint back when Jason thrust it at him, coughing. 

"God, Tim, No!" He was surprised again at the force of the objection. Maybe his suspicions had been wrong? There wasn't exactly a media release on the incident. He doubt even the authorities had any idea what happened given the chaos that rocked Metropolis that day. 

"I betrayed you all though." He took another hit, feeling like he needed it if he was going to get through this. If he wasn't, then fuck it, at least he'd die not in a complete panic. He struck out instinctively when Jason seemed to charge him, and grunted in surprise when Jason countered the move, ducked under his arm and then hugged him, rather than hurting him.

Stunned again, he leaned back and exhaled smoke into Jason's face in revenge for startling him, making Jason laugh. "This is the weirdest night I've had in a while." Tim said, relaxing into strong arms and closing his eyes as those arms tightened. "If I hadn't smoked some of it days ago, I'd think the weed had been laced with something. How did you even find me? I don't even know were I am, other than squatting in Georgia."

Maybe he'd fallen asleep again maybe, and this was another dream. Jason stepped back again to look at him and Tim soaked in the sight of him through lit only by the nearly full moon's light filtering through the gauzy old curtains hanging over the windows. "I didn't find you." The other man explained. "Kon's waiting outside. Once we found out you were alive he like, bloodhounded you, or something."

Shit, if both Jason and Kon knew... "Who else knows Jason? You can't tell anyone else, it's dangerous." Jason was giving him a firm look though, just this side of angry, which kept him from continuing.

"Everyone knows Tim, or will soon, and it should have been you that told us. You should have come back. Ra's said you left him a week after all this shit went down. That was a year ago and you just let us all think... You let me think I'd killed you? Were you punishing me?" The ugly hurt tone his voice took on punched Tim right in the heart. 

"No!" He denied quickly. "I did't think about it like that. I just thought I'd get you all killed if I came back, and after what I did..." He swallowed, because he knew if he'd gone back they would have helped him. "None of you deserve to be put in danger because of me. If Ra's told you I was around, this might be a trap." He finished. Jason looked vaguely like he wanted to throttle him, but he was pulled into another hug instead. 

"So Bart knows too?" He asked softly, eyes drifting to the window.

"Probably, by now." Jason nodded, the leather of his coat creaking slightly as his arms tightened again around Tim, who lifted an arm this time to return the hug. He looked over Jason's shoulder at the joint in his fingers and sighed, wondering how long before Bruce came at him over this habit he'd taken on. Not that he hadn't had plenty of practice in his adult life ignoring Bruce's disapproval. Still, the man had never once made him feel like his choices would mean there was no place for him, even if he'd followed in Jason's footsteps rather than Bruce's or Dick's.

"Gotham or Metropolis?" He asked with a sigh, pulling back enough so Jason released him. He might as well get it over with and face whatever consequences were waiting for him. He also didn't want Jason to think he held a grudge, now that he was certain it  _had_  been him who pulled the trigger. He moved over to the bed, picked up a shoe and scraped the joint out on the sole, then pulled some clothes out of his bag and shoved everything else into it. He dressed, listening with half an ear, without looking up at Jason.

"Metropolis." He repeated softly to himself. Which meant to one of the penthouses Lex owned. Tim knew that between Lexcorp and WayneTech's contributions the city was almost better now that it had been before the League of Shadows attack he'd been a part of a bit over a year ago. He was so surprised by what Jason said next that he turned to look at Jason before he'd finished fully pulling his shirt on. He yanked it down over his face and looked at him. 

"Did you say  **Superman**?"

Jason nodded "Yeah. Ra's  _traded_  him to Lex, for something. I think letting Lex knowing you were alive was supposed to up the ante. I guess maybe he's alive now too? I didn't really get the details about him." Everyone knew Superman, even if he'd been gone for decades now. Tim remembered watching clips of him when he was very young. It had been news, and then mostly memorial things as he'd grown up. Bruce and Lex though, they'd both known him well. Tim knew there was some history there, had pried into it when they'd found Kon in an abandoned Cadmus facility in Hawaii, but hadn't found much. It seemed when Bruce and Lex put their minds to hiding something, even Tim had trouble finding out. He probably would have pried more if asking alone hadn't made them both clam up and look haunted.

Tim swallowed, wondeing what that meant. He had faith that Lex and Bruce weren smart enough not to fall for anything Ra's would try now. They had both talked to him after he'd come back from staying with Ra's for two years when he'd been younger, concerned. He understood why, he'd changed a lot during his time away. He didn't see things like he'd once seen them. Not everyone needed a forth or fifth chance. Tim would take the ones who needed to be taken down out in order to save lives. That crossed every line Bruce had ever thrown down. 

Jason understood, and Tim had been a part of the Outlaws for a few years now. He'd planned most of their assignments before the call from Ra's and the worst decision Tim had ever made. Tim closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, not caring that Jason was watching and centered himself. His mind was wandering because of the weed and he needed to focus instead with the calm it had brought him. For now he needed to focus on why Ra's had pointed them his way. 

"Well this is either really good, or shit's about to hit the fan. Either way I'm ready." He said as he pulled his shoes on. He followed Jason out of the room, and out of the house. Kon was standing in the under Spanish moss in the moonlight. Tim felt his breath catch and clamped down on any further reaction. From the moment he'd seen Kon it had been like that. It drove him crazy that he couldn't control his feeling around Kon, hated feeling helpless against Kon's gaze and dropped his eyes. Suddenly his breath was knocked out of him and Kon's arms were wrapped around him. He'd grown a bit, Tim noticed immediately as he returned the hug. He'd been on the receiving end of enough hugs to notice Kon had gained at least a couple inches in his absence. 

"Hey Kon." He strangled out, feeling more at peace in that moment than he had since he'd struggled, screaming, out of the Lazurus Pit a year ago. He laughed helplessly when Kon's grip just tightened, tears stinging at his eyes.

"How'd you find me?" He asked, and Kon stiffened alarmingly. Tim pulled back to look at him and Kon released him. He looked a little older, more adult than ever. Tim swallowed and forced himself not to avert his eyes, pushing down his inappropriate feelings. Kon had really grown, but Tim reminded himself he still had the mentality of a teen. It made Tim's gut twist with guilt every time seeing Kon made his heart beat a bit faster. The larger man averted his eyes though and shrugged, which concerned Tim.

"I just did." He answered, his tone sulking. Jason sighed from where he stood a couple feet away, making it obvious from the sound alone he'd had enough of their bullshit.

"Alright kid, how do you want to do this?" He asked, to which Kon reacted by leveling a glare at Jason and asserting that he was not a kid. Jason tossed his hands up in surrender. 

"Okay man. How do you wanna do this? Can you manage an arm around us each?" Kon shrugged and nodded to that. Jason rolled his eyes before he stepped close and slung an arm around Kon's neck. Tim stepped close opposite Jason and did the same, turning his wrist to grip Jasons arm after Jason gripped his. 

"You drop me and I'm going to come back again and come after you with kryptonite bullets." Jason bit out roughly, making Tim choke on a laugh as Kon suddenly took off. He was enormously glad that Kon's TTK shield kept them from the wind, force, but initial take off had been dizzying, as was the speed. He closed his eyes and inhaled, turning his face against Kon's neck and enjoying that even as his stomach resumed that guilty twist. 

He'd missed some things, If Kon could fly this quickly. He was almost Bart-fast, definitely around what he remembered Supergirl's speed could be. Before he knew it they were on solid ground. He recognized the penthouse Kon had landed them on the balcony of. It was the one where Lex lived, where Kon had been given a room. Bruce stayed here when he was in town. Tim lifted his head, and in the brighter light from the penthouse he noticed Kon's 90's throwback haircut was gone. It was short again, like just after they'd found him. 

He reached up without thinking and ran his fingers through the new shorter hair where it used to hang down over his face. Their eyes met and it took Jason clearing his throat before Tim was able to tear his gaze away. He stepped back quickly, feeling frustrated with himself. It had to be the weed. He usually did better than this around Kon. Jason just laughed softly, shook his head and slung the glass door open, leading them inside. 

Tim risked another look at Kon and noticed he looked like he wanted to say something and waited. Truthfully he didn't want to move any further away than he had. Having Kon's arms around him had soothed something in him and wrong as it might be he craved that comfort. He waited, watching Kon pull himself together and then watched as he apparently decided not to say whatever it was that he'd been chewing on.

"What?" He asked softly, hoping to encourage him. He wondered if Kon was angry with him for hiding or if it was something else. Whatever it was, once Kon decided he wasn't going to say it, that was that. Kon shook his head and gestures toward the house. Tim sighed and moved past the gauzy curtains and inside. 

Kon followed him in and put a hand on his shoulder, again surprising Tim with the height difference. Tim glanced at him and looked around, noticing the kitchen wasn't as put together as it normally was in the middle of the night, and lights were on, despite not even Jason being in the open living area of the penthouse. 

"Is Bart here?" There was a hesitation, and Kon looked around, then said softly 

"No." It surprised Tim, not because Bart wasn't there, but because it had looked like Kon was looking through the walls and last he'd known that wasn't one of his abilities. Before he could comment, Bruce was suddenly in the room and advancing on them. Tim looked up at him and wasn't overly surprised despite his relief when Bruce wrapped his arms around him. 

Tim had been a Wayne since the just after quake hit Gotham in the late ninties. He'd grown up with Bruce as a father, not that Lex had been any less of one, though he'd always been a bit more distant than Bruce. When Jason had been brought back into the fold years ago Tim had seen Lex push himself to close that gap. He had somewhat with Kon, and maybe Damian, but Tim hadn't been interested by then. He'd been furious with Bruce, in his late teens and early twenties and gone on a tour around the world. His decision to stay with Ra's had then led to the last year of being constantly paranoid and on the run. He closed his eyes as Bruce engulfed him. 

"Ra's will come after me." He warned, because he'd cut down more than a few people in his panic fueled escape from the League. He'd tried to leave stealthily, but he definitely hadn't been in the state of mind to leave any witnesses to his escape. In the end, with his panic screaming at him to flee quickly, he'd only left the bodies of the League members he'd killed as clues to his disappearance.

"No he won't." Bruce returned in that dark voice that seemed the effect of setting his will upon the universe. Bruce leaned back enough to set his hands on Tim's shoulders and meet his eyes. 

"You don't have to worry about Ra's or the League." He looked Tim over, doing that thing that had occasionally made him wonder how Bruce just read people. Tim still couldn't do it, he could make some observation, but Bruce seemed able to guess what people were thinking with complete accuracy when he looked at them like that. Whatever he gathered from Tim, he decided not to say any more and stepped back. Tim noticed then that Jason was back and Lex was in the room now too.

He was looking at Lex when the attack came from his left. Tim reacted without thinking, pushing it away and then defending against a second blow. 

" _ **Damian**_!" Bruce barked with enough force that the teen stopped before the next blow came at Tim. But it made Tim's pulse jump too, and between that and the attack, the room suddenly seemed too small despite it's expensive open air design. He struggled to suck in a breath, staggering back a step. Damian glared at him, but his brow furrowed in confusion. The panic came back full force, even with part of his family surrounding him. He was going to die again, this couldn't be anything but a way for the League to get them together. To punish Tim, and maybe Bruce... and they'd wanted Lex dead. Tim tried to suck in another breath but choked on it. 

Bruce moved toward him and just the movement set him off. He cried out and moved back, body desperately gasping for air. He was caught then, and the arms that wrapped around him from behind startled, but comfort seemed to seep immediately into him. He could breath again and he sucked in a full lungful. One hand rested gently on his chest and the other was holding his hip, like he might try and jerk away. Tim leaned back instead, still trying to clear his mind from the sudden panic and glad for the relief. 

"It's alright." Kon said soothingly and Tim nodded. He held up his hand to indicate to the others he as alright and took another breath. Well this was embarrassing. A panic attack, right in front of Bruce, and now he was practically snuggling back into Lex's arguably underage son right in front of the man. He didn't move though. He wasn't sure why Kon seemed to be the balm for the panic that had plagued him since his return to life, but he wasn't about to give up the relief so easily. Kon didn't seem in any hurry to release him, and Tim should care more about that, but right now he didn't.

Bruce was saying something about Dick and Bart. If Bart hadn't answered his cell he was on shift. The same was probably the case for Dick, so Tim wasn't worried. Apparently Lex had brought back Superman and the news that Tim was alive, and Kon and Jason had vanished and come back with him an hour later. Tim nodded, still reeling, wondering if this was another dream. He knew from vivid experience how real dreams could feel. He closed his eyes, feeling overwhelmed and let his head drop back, resting it against Kon's neck.  

"Kon," He said, quietly enough he knew Bruce would have had to read his lips, if he were looking. "This is real, isn't it?" He felt Kon start in surprise, and then the arms arapped more firmly around him, the loose support turning into a hug.

"Yeah." Kon assured him, sounding over-emotional. "Yeah this is real, Tim. You're back. We're safe. You're safe." Tim swallowed thickly, noticing his mouth and throat were dry, probably from the earlier smoke. He didn't open his eyes though. 

"Okay." He responded softly. It took him a few minutes to pull himself together. When he opened his eyes and lifted his head. Jason was sitting in a chair in the living room area, glancing between a muted tv, he and Kon, and Bruce and Lex were talking to a pissed off looking Damian near the hallway that led back to the offices and bedrooms. Tim inhaled deeply and stepped away from Kon. 

"Thank you." He said, looking back at him. Kon nodded mutely, his eyes shining and Tim had to cast his own eyes down. He didn't think he could take much of Kon looking at him like that. It hadn't really happened before he'd screwed everything up by going after Lex. He looked over at the man, meeting his eyes from across the room. He looked more tired than usual, but he gave Tim a rare smile, and Tim knew Lex had forgiven him. It helped unknot the hardness that sat in his chest from the moment he'd agreed to betray them by taking out Lex and letting Metropolis fall.

Despite his relief, he still felt overwhelmed by everything. Damian was still glaring at him, Jason had that stubborn worried look he always got right before he tried to mothern hen, and he felt like Bruce and Lex were both just waiting to descend on him. He wasn't ready. He turned his back on the room and closed his eyes again. If he was going to wake up, it needed to be now. Now. Now.

"Tim?" Kon asked, from where he stood, in front of him once Tim had turned. Tim opened his eyes, surprised even though he'd known. He looked up at Kon and realized it was because the teen made him feel secure. "Can we go to your room?" He blurted out. Fuck what anyone thought of him fleeing. He wasn't ready to deal with anyone, or this situation. "I just need..."

"Sure." Kon said, before Tim could finish. "Come on." 

He glanced up past Tim, then reached out and took Tim's wrist and led him back as though Tim had forgotten the way. He appreciated it though, having the excuse to move past Bruce and Lex without explaining why he was freaking out. Kon moved them down the large brightly lit hall and then into his room, shutting the door behind him. Tim glanced around and noted the changes since last he'd been there. More pictures mostly. This smaller room somehow felt larger than the few thousand square feet of open air they'd just walked away from and Tim sighed in relief.

He moved over and sat down on the legless couch pushed up againt the side of Kon's bed, facing the TV. He stretched his legs in front of him, leaning back and looked up at Kon. He'd grown not only in height, but sheer size, packing on the muscle. It made want coil inside Tim, but he pushed it away. Kon was looking down at him with a look he wasn't used to from him, and it made Tim wonder if maybe this hadn't been a bad idea. 

"I just... I need a break. It's too much, all at once. I didn't think I'd see anyone again." Kon looked stricken then and Tim flinched, wishing he hadn't said that. "It wasn't that I didn't want to." He amended as Kon opened his mouth. "I thought I'd get everyone killed if I came home." He repeated, and Kon stared at him but nodded, and twisted his hands before shoving them in the pockets of his jeans. Tim looked up at him, not knowing what to say to his younger friend and wishing things weren't so suddenly awkward. 

"Is Bart uh... seeing anyone?" He asked, before mentally kicking himself. Instead of seeming upset, Kon looked relieved to have the question. "No. He misses you. He tried to go on a couple dates but.." Kon shrugged. Time found himself relieved, because he loved Bart past the point of selfishness and knew without question that Bart loved him in return. Bart loved easily though, and Tim knew that. He wouldn't want to come back and screw things up for Bart if he'd found someone he was happy with. Bart had been the only person he'd ever told about his feelings for Kon, though unfortunately not the only one he'd had to talk to. 

Bart had encouraged him to explore the feelings with Kon, but Kon had been completely oblivious at the time and Tim was just as happy that was the case. He'd tried to explain to Bart that Kon was a kid and he wasn't going to go down that road and Bart had fought with the annoying fact that technically Bart too was only in his teenage years, as he'd been three years old when they'd met in their 'teens'. In the end the conversation had ended with Tim frustrated and Bart confused but respecting Tim's choice not to give Kon any sign of how he felt. It hadn't worked apparently, as over the next year and a half people who knew him best had called him out on it time and time again. Kon hadn't seemed to notice, but now there seemed to be something more hanging in the air between them.

Either way, Bart seemed a safe topic since mentioning him had eased some of that tension. Tim couldn't think of anything that would't reference that he'd been gone a year. He had still been trying to think of something to say when Kon sat suddenly down beside him. Tim hadn't noticed him moving closer, but the proximity was immediately soothing. He sighed, and closed his eyes, feeling like he was wrapped in a blanket of calm even thought Kon was only touching him at shoulder and thigh. He looked over then to see Kon watching him, and his eyes dipped down to Kon's lips. He realized how close they were and turned his head to look directly in front of him. 

"Is that something you're doing? Your TTK or something? I feel... safe." Tim admitted. Kon slung around him and leaned in. 

"Yeah it's kinda like TTK. It's my aura. I can't really.. I'm just really glad you're alive Tim. You're my best friend. Every time I get near you it just kinda wraps you up." Kon sounded worried, and a glance to the side showed Tim he looked a bit guilty.

"It's okay." He assured immediately. "Whatever you're doing. It's helping. I think I probably need to talk with Jason. The Lazuras Pit... it did something. It's like I can't keep it together anymore since then." It was everything he could do not to give in and lean into Kon, touch him more than would be alright for just friends. He settled for just settling more weight onto him, knowing he could easily take it. 

"I think I'd just like to stay in here until Bart's here. If they ask, just tell them I need to process. Don't let Bruce call anyone to come evaluate me if he brings it up."

Tim turned his head slightly, catching Kon's eyes again. They were this gorgeous greenblue most of the time, but sometimes would settle more toward one or the other. 

"You're my best friend too, Kon." He said, sighing and giving into the urge to shift so he could lean further against him. "I'm just going to..." He shuffled until he had an arm behind Kon and could lay his head against his shoulder. He sighed and got comfortable, letting Kon shift him a bit and didn't protest when he eventually ended up in Kon's lap. With his feelings, it wasn't right and he knew it, but right now he was too tired and stressed to do anything but take what he could get. 

"Thank you Kon." He closed his eyes and let himself drift.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to continue this one because I love the verse, the older Tim and Bart and Kon muses. Lex an Bruce and Clark will have a lot to work out too. I'm hoping I can rekindle my inspiration for this one to keep going.
> 
> Please leave me a kudo if you liked it and remember that comments and the good feels they give really help keep authors going, even if they're itty bitty. <3


End file.
